icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWas a Pageant Girl
iWas a Pageant Girl is the 11th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. It was supposed to originally air January 9th, 2010, but aired instead on January 29, 2010. Plot Sam admits to her friends that she's a former child beauty-pageant contestant, and she pushes Carly into competing against her old rival, LeAnne Carter. When Sam finds out she is allowed to compete in the pageant, she steals Carly's dress, and enters herself, being supported by Carly. She does good at first with a speech about "Ending world hunger for the children". Next is the talent audition, and Sam meets her old dancing coach, Ernie. She does a 1940's-style dance routine with him, and Sam wins. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie double-date and change their plans to play a game called "What Am I?" instead of going rock-climbing. After the pageant the girls try to get the guys attention, and because the guys are too wrapped up in their game, Carly reveales Freddie's card and Sam reveals Spencer's card. The guys are annoyed and have to start over. Notes *The episode that was shown instead, "iMake Sam Girlier", was shown with a series of other TV episodes featuring Jennette McCurdy as a guest star in the new True Jackson: VP episode “True Drama,” as well reruns of Malcolm in the Middle episodes "If Boys Were Girls" and "Buseys Take a Hostage." *Dan Schneider said in his blogs that Sam was supposed to admit having pushed LeAnn down the stairs, but it was cut out so Sam wouldn´t seem too violent. *The website that Sam got the fake "boobs" from, "instaboobs.com", redirects to iCarly.com. The fact that they are shown rather proves that this episode wasn't aimed at all ages. *One of the girls is from Yakima, first mentioned in iWanna Stay With Spencer. *A pageant contestant can be heard saying her name is "Quinn Pensky." This is of course a reference to the Zoey 101 character who, in one of the episodes, says she used to compete in pageants too. *Another contestant says her name is Lisa Lilian, named after Dan Schneider´s wife (aka "Hungry Girl"). *Jennette McCurdy did all the dancing as stated in Dan Schneider's Fun Facts on the episode *This episode can be seen on the iCarly DVD iSpace Out. "Hobo" Running Gag There are two references to hobos in the episode. There is a running gag in the show referencing hobos: *Sam's dancing teacher Ernie is dressed as a hobo in a talent competition for a Late Night Train wait with dancing. *At the end, Freddie puts on a new guessing card and the card's word is hobo. Quotes and Sam just arrived at the pageant Sam: I wonder if anyone here is gonna remember me. Girl'' Sam, freezes in horror: Mom? Mom!? Mom!! Samantha Puckett!!! ''girl and her mother run away screaming Carly: I think they remember you... Sam:an introduction to the jury My name is Samantha Puckett, I'm from Seattle, and I love fried chicken Spencer: Can I be squeezed or squirted? Freddie: Got to pick one or the other. Spencer: Can I be squirted? Freddie: Yes. Spencer: Am I a waffle? '''Freddie: '''No, you don't squirt waffles! View Gallery for this episode here 310 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes